Nightstand Secrets
by Msecfan
Summary: When an innocent search for a charger turns up a lot of unwanted feelings and items for the McCord kids.
1. Chapter 1

"Have a good evening Miss McCord" One of the security agents said as he held the townhouse door open.

"Thanks!" Allison smiled and continued inside

As she set her bag down on the counter and searched the fridge for an after school snack she found the typically chaotic house suspiciously quiet "Hellooo?"

She started up the stairs annoyed at the lack of response "Mom? Dad? Anyone? I'm home..." Hmmm nothing she thought half excited to not have to listen to how Jason is protesting school rules, how Elizabeth and Henry "aren't" shadilly sharing state secrets, or hear Stevie talk about her dragged out breakup feelings.

She grabbed her moms ipad, a yogurt, a cozy blanket and plopped on the couch. Khloe Kardashian is sooo pregnant she thought as she scrolled through her favorite gossip magazine until she was quickly interrupted by the black screen of her mom's dead tablet. "Seriously" She sighed aloud, reluctantly getting up to find a charger. Oddly the house inhabited by five iPhone owners had not a charger to be found. So she texted her mom and asked where she kept hers, meanwhile she searched everywhere… except her parents bedroom. Her mom had to have a charger in there somewhere and she was determined to look until she found one, in hopes of not interrupting her rare peace and quiet. She searched all the outlets, the bathroom, and finally her mom's nightstand. Just as she opened the top drawer she saw a white cord sitting right on top, but in result of her privacy intrusion something pink caught her eye, that she knew as none other than a vibrator.

Immediately her face became hot and she could feel the bright red color flooding her cheeks. There is absolutely no way my mom, Elizabeth McCord, Secretary of State owns a vibrator. She thought horrified and embarrassed at the thought of even looking at her mother later that night after she returned home from work. Disgusted she slammed the drawer shut and ran downstairs, just then Stevie and Jason walked through the front door arguing about the new foreign policy agenda. Allison rolled her eyes. Here we go again, so much for my quiet afternoon she thought.

"Hey Ally" said Stevie warmly.

"Hey" Allison replied quickly and subtly detached.

"Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." Laughed Stevie.

"She's fine she probably just looked in the mirror for once" Jason teased as he jumped over the side of the couch almost bouncing onto the ground.

"Uh...yea I'm fine." A few minutes went by and Ally couldn't take the ramped thoughts in her mind anymore. "Hey guys?" she said hesitantly. "I went through mom's nightstand before you got here."

"Okayyyy and... save your confession for church Ally." Quipped Jason.

"No you don't understand, I found something."

"What like tampons?" Jason inquired dismissively.

"No doofus, like a sex toy."

Stevie stopped in her tracks turning from the kitchen to look at Allison in disbelief. Jason stared blankly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "You're kidding right?" Questioned Stevie nervously. An image appeared in Jason's mind as he quickly shook it off and said "Well is it really that shocking? I mean do you see them together, it's like a bad rom com."

"Of course they have sex, they don't hide that well but… a vibrator really."

"Maybe she doesn't use it anymore. Dad used to be gone a lot ya know." He winked. "Wellllll, did you at least look in any other drawers?"

She shook her head no. "Well let's go scrubs, I call dad's side!" Jason practically ran up the stairs, Allison and Stevie couldn't help but follow. Jason carelessly rifled through his dads boring stuff until he read the cover of a small booklet "Not Your Mother's Coupon Book." Pictured on the front was a cartoon couple in a compromising position. Jason closed the drawer as quick as he opened it.

"Jase, what?" asked Stevie concerned. When he didn't answer she pushed him aside gently and opened the drawer for herself, Ally joining her. They both let out a gasp and exchanged shocked looks across the room. Stevie hesitantly picked up the booklet and opened to the front cover where she read aloud "To my sexy husband on Valentine's Day, Love Madam Sexytary." Jason fake vomited then quickly stated "Um guys? Valentine's Day was last week." With wide eyes flipping through the pages Stevie thumbed the plentiful amount of ripped out pages.

Ally shook her head sick to her stomach "Guys this is so messed up we need to stop."

"Ally's rig-" Stevie stopped confused "Jase what are you doing, we said no more looking"

Jason pulled out what all three were afraid to find… the missing, used, coupons. He found six and they gathered to read them for themselves. "Free blowjob", "risky office sex", "your choice of role play", "tie me up" and lastly "handjob while driving." Just as they all realized there were 6 days from Valentine's Day until now they heard the sound of the door closing and chatter downstairs. It was their parents, they were home early, quickly they raced to put everything back.

Henry began to remove his tie and follow his wife upstairs to change, just as he was about to ask where the kids were they walked into their bedroom surprised to see all three of their children standing in front of them.

"Hey guys?" Henry looked at Elizabeth skeptically.

"We… um… we were just looking for another charger!" Exclaimed Ally.

Squinty eyed Elizabeth questioned "All three of you. Looking for one charg-" she stopped knowing it wasn't worth the interrogation. Stepping aside from the door Henry allowed the three suspicious children out. "Hey Ally did you find a charger earlier?"

"Yea in your nightstand!" Ally replied and went downstairs without a thought about the fact that her mother might know exactly what that meant. "Henry. Henry!" Elizabeth shouted through the bathroom door. He opened it appearing with just a towel around his waist. Despite his very enticing appearance she knew there was a major problem. "What?" He said half annoyed at her potentially over dramatic urgency.

"The kids went through our nightstands looking for chargers!" Henry's face dropped. "Oh my gosh, do you think they-?"

"Did you see their faces?"

"Shit, now what. We have to say something right?" He asked

"We should just feel them out first." She replied trying to calm her panic

 _TBC IF WANTED!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two upon request! Hope you guys like it!

After Henry finished his shower and Elizabeth got her breathing under control they descended the stairs only half prepared to face the uncomfortable situation ahead of them. The rare sight of all three kids sitting on the couch staring at a black tv screen screamed trouble. Elizabeth quickly turned around bumping into her husband trying to escape up the stairs when he stopped her. "Elizabeth, it's really not a big deal we can just act like nothing happened and they will forget about it eventually. So what if they know we get a little freaky?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes smacking him lightly on the chest and marched down the stairs.

"Hey kids what's for dinner tonight?" Henry asked trying to break the awkward silence. All he got in return was two shrugs and an "I'm not hungry" from Jason. Elizabeth stood at the counter tapping her fingers nervously, fully aware that they were going to have to have a family meeting… about their sex life.

Henry patted her on the back. "It's all you babe." Elizabeth slowly but confidently, as to not back out walked over to the couch and sat down. She folded her hands in her lap and motioned with her eyes for Henry to join.

"So dad and I know what happened upstairs..." All three of them avoided making direct eye contact and she continued. "We know it's weird and gross to you guys but we're your parents and we love each other very much. You're old enough to know what that means and it's silly to get your panties in a twist about it. We will never mention it again if you won't and we will try to hide stuff better I guess, and that's all I...I mean we have to say."

"Well said Mrs. McCord" Henry said waiting for a high five.

Stevie stood up "I think I speak for the gang when I say keep it PG when we're home and we have a deal." Ally and Jason nodded in agreeance. Elizabeth smiled at Henry. "Good now what's for dinner I'm STARVING!" Allison hugged her mom's waist knowing the whole catastrophe was her fault Elizabeth kissed her head. "I love you Noodle."

"Love you too Mom."

***After dinner in Henry and Elizabeth's room***

"Elizabeth" Henry called from outside bathroom jiggling the locked door handle. "Since when do we lock the bathroom door, open up I need to brush my teeth."

Elizabeth responded by unlocking the door, continuing to swish her mouth wash before spitting it into the sink. "I think you did a great job talking to the kids babe. Good approach, not cold, not rude, not sorry, but calm and collected. Props."

"They looked like they were being tortured the whole time." She responded quickly, Henry chuckled. "Not the whole time." Elizabeth glared at him.

"Okay the whole time." He shrugged.

"And you Mr. did a great job standing there like a deer in the headlights. Go team!" She high fived herself, crawled under the covers, and pulled them up to her neck. Climbing onto the bed towards her he pleaded "Baaaabeee, silent support from the sexiest most moral man around? Come on how lucky is that?"

Climbing on top of her he raised her hands above her head and held them there as he began kissing down her neck. She laughed and tried to free her hands "Hey not fair you've already used the handcuff coupon, it's expired now." He smirked and reached to his left to pull open his drawer and retrieve the book with over 30 coupons still not used. Flipping through quickly he stopped at the one labeled "sex toys pleasure" and grinned. Ripping it out he handed it to her allowing her to approve. She smirked at his ironic choice and got off the bed, Henry knew exactly what she was doing and suddenly became very aware of the now prominent bulge in his shorts.

Slowly without breaking eye contact she bent down and reached under the bed to grab a box. She then set it on the bed and opened it revealing handcuffs, more vibrators, a blindfold, and heated KY lube. Shuffling through she grabbed the lube and the vibrator shaped like a bunny on one end that had ears sticking up meant for one very specific place. She knew it was Henry's favorite because it had different, speeds, vibration patterns, and made her lose control. She placed the box on the ground next to the bed and returned to her spot beneath him. He traced circles on her sleeveless arms as he kissed her slowly and meaningfully, like everything he thought was communicated through his mouth. Breaking contact she whispered "Good thing the kids didn't find this." Into his ear.

"You are so beautiful Elizabeth, how did I get so lucky?" He asked removing her shirt then her jeans.

He slowly kissed down her stomach slipping his tongue out every time they made contact to her warm flesh. She sighed closing her eyes. "Henry" She gasped, "Baby please I need you to show me how much you love me." That was just what he intended to do.

She pulled down her underwear tossing it onto the floor and unclasped her bra showing she was more than ready for what was to come. He reached for the small bottle of lube and drizzled it just where she needed it, she gasped at the sudden contact and felt the warm sensation rush over her. Henry began rubbing it in with his rough fingers focusing mainly on her clit. She threw her head back trying to suppress a moan. Henry smiled knowing she wouldn't be able to resist what was coming next. He grabbed the device beside her and turned it on low. She tensed as soon as it made contact to her clit, vibrating in just the right spot she let out a cry. "Oh god- Hen-ry. Pleaseee… the kids."

"Shhhhh babe, they are already traumatized. Keep it down." He kissed her lips in hopes to silence any future noises as he continued his task below. He switched the speed suddenly to high, which created a little more noise than he was comfortable with, with the kids in their rooms a few doors down. He knew she would get them in trouble as soon as she screamed out "Henry please FUCK!" Her toes began to curl as the pleasure overcame her, she grabbed onto Henry's shirt with white knuckles and lay there with her mouth open unable to contain the overwhelming sensation rushing over her entire body.

Just as she began coming down he rubbed the other end up and down her slit for lubrication and abruptly inserted it in her swollen opening. This caused her to jolt in ecstasy not totally recovered from the previous events. He slowly pumped it in and out turning on a slow vibration pattern. She clenched her jaw and tried to relax her muscles, focusing. Just then he lowered his mouth and began licking and sucking her as he continued to fuck her with vibrator. She stopped him as she moaned into his ear "Take off your clothes and have sex with me." Immediately he tossed the vibrator forgetting to turn it off and plunged himself deep inside her thrusting in and out erratically. He then flipped her over and entered her from behind as he grew so close to finishing inside her.

"Elizabeth, baby, let go with me." He sighed as he thrusted harder and faster.

Crying out with his final few thrusts, he pushed her down onto the bed and began to suck on her neck leaving a nice mark for everyone to see.

Meanwhile down the hall all three kids sat together in Alison's room listening to the sounds of their mother shrieking in pleasure. They also heard the faint vibrating through the walls and began discussing how they would escape from their parents ongoing porn film. Jason banged his head against the wall and said "We basically reminded them to use a vibrator and have sex while we were home. It's like we sent a freaking invitation. Well hey at least they aren't getting divorced right?"

The End. Thanks guys! Please review!


End file.
